Visually Deprived
by al3x
Summary: Would you refrain from groping my boob next time!”  James’ eyes widened. “That was your boob?  James loses his glasses and, as it was Lily's fault, she feels it her deed to help him.  Even without his sight James is an arrogant twit, but maybe it will hel


"JAMES POTTER!"

A large group of girls were congregated around the edge of the Black Lake. An unusually large group of girls. Just girls. It was very odd to find this amount of girls all bundled together. Especially at Hogwarts; a hormone filled rollercoaster. Said girls were giggling loudly, twisting their long hair around their fingers, battering their eyelashes and sticking out their abnormally large chests.

A suddenly outburst of masculine like laughter sounded from the middle of the huddle and the girls suddenly started "awww"-ing.

"I'm sorry girls, but I am being beckoned," exclaimed a boy who squeezed himself from the flirt fest. James Potter was just over six foot with black, extremely messy hair and hazel eyes which constantly glittered with amusement and were framed by glasses. He winked back at the girls before setting his eyes on the person who had called his name.

In front of him, a little up the bank, stood a girl with startling green eyes and dark red hair. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips as her weight was held mainly on one leg and her foot tapped impatiently.

A hand ran through James' hair and a smirk flickered across his face. "You hollered Evans?" he asked coolly, his eyes following the full length of Lily's body.

Lily shifted her weight uncomfortably under his gaze and tightened her grip around her wand. "Yes I hollered," she snapped back striding towards him and glaring threateningly, well as threateningly as she could being almost a head shorter than him. "I woke up this morning with blonde hair; care to explain?"

James' eyes ran over her hair before snapping back to her emerald green eyes. "Why did you change it back?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "That was a very complex spell; even for me."

Lily growled. "Because I don't want to be blonde!" she shouted taking a step forward and making James step back.

James' attention however was focused on the group of girls who were finally beginning to head back to the castle. He watched amusedly as each one waved enthusiastically at him and he winked seductively. "I happen to like the colour blonde," he said when he returned his attention. Lily's eyes narrowed and in a swift movement her wand was at his throat.

"If I wanted to be one of those airheads Potter I would paint my make-up on with a roller like the rest of them," she glanced over her shoulder at the girls and rolled her eyes. "I wonder if they take their make-up off every night with paint stripper or just add more everyday; it's a surprise their eyelashes don't fall off." She jabbed her wand into his Adam's apple.

"Ouch Evan's that hurt!" he said, pushing away her wand and rubbing his throat. He took another step back when Lily advanced once more. "Can't you take a joke?" he mockingly rolled his eyes which widened when he felt his neck being again prodded by Lily's wand.

"Oh I can take a joke Potter," she said as she menacingly took steps forward, resulting in James mimicking them in the opposite direction. "I'm pretty good at making them too. The Marauder's aren't the only ones who can pull a prank you know." James' eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" Lily glanced around quickly making sure there were enough witnesses. And, sure enough, this argument had not gone by unnoticed.

"Say hello to the squid for me Potter-" she said loudly before firmly placing her hands on his muscular chest and pushing firmly. James let out a small yelp before losing his footing on the banking and falling backwards into the lake. The grounds erupted with laughter as fellow students rushed forward in time to see the messy, now wet, head of James Potter break the surface.

"E-Evans!" he stuttered through the freezing cold. Lily smirked a smirk worthy of Sirius Black and crossed her arms triumphantly. "H-help!" James suddenly exclaimed loudly. "I can't s-swim!"

Fear ran down Lily's spine as she watched the bane of her existence frail around like a drowning fish, if they were able to drown. She looked around frantically, waiting for someone to jump in and save him but everyone had taken several steps backwards. Huffing, Lily removed her shoes and her jacket and, in true Gryffindor fashion, bravely managed to pull James up on the bank.

Sopping wet, Lily looked down into his pale face and slapped it a few times. "Open your eyes Potter!" she shouted down at him. There was no response. "Breath Potter or I'll kill you!" she threatened. Still no response. Lily glanced at everyone surrounding her and saw many glares. A collective whisper of "That Evan's girl killed THE James Potter" echoed around her. Lily bit down on her lip.

"What shall I do?" she whispered to herself.

"Maybe you should try mouth to mouth?" a small croaky voice asked from the ground. Lily's eyes snapped in the direction of James who was just as still as ever but, slowly, one of his eyes opened to see if Lily was contemplating his offer.

"You make me sick!" she screamed at him as she rose and headed off for the castle.

"Evan's wait, I can't see!" James shouted from his spot on the ground.

"Go to hell Potter! I'm fed up of your stupid jokes," Lily shouted over her shoulder.

"No, seriously Evans!" James sounded desperate now and Lily turned to see him scrambling from the floor and trying to feel his way around. "I can't find my glasses." Lily chewed her cheek and contemplated her options. She could of course leave and pretend that she hadn't heard him; but then there were all these witnesses. Or she could go back, find him his glasses and leave as fast as she could. Reluctantly deciding on the latter, she stomped back to the visually deprived boy.

"When did you lose them?" she asked, annoyed, from his side. James span in her direction but looked a little to her left.

"I don't know," he told her desperately. "They could be anywhere. Really now Evans this isn't funny; I can't see a thing."

"Are you seriously that blind?" she asked. James didn't miss the amusement in her voice.

"Oh I'm glad you find this funny," he snapped at the air next to Lily. Lily couldn't help but laugh hysterically at this and James, not sure what she found so funny, stood uncomfortably.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked when he could hear her gasping for breaths. Lily nodded which made her laugh even more.

"I-I," she choked. "I just nodded but you can't see!" she exclaimed loudly, giggling madly.

"I'm not completely blind," James snapped at the air. "I can see fuzzy images." Lily raised an eyebrow. "Don't raise that eyebrow at me Evans," James said cockily and Lily almost choked on her tongue.

"I wasn't," she lied quickly and James gave an unconvinced shrug in response. "If you can see fuzzy images then why are you speaking to thin air?"

James' eyes narrowed slightly so that he could indeed make out the fact that there was no one stood in front of him. Turning slightly he saw the colour red and gathered Lily was in front of him. "I don't know how I missed your glowing hair," he rolled his eyes and immediately Lily had her wand back at his throat.

"Listen Potter," she growled in his face; James could smell her vanilla shampoo. "I suggest you zip it because at the moment I am your eyes." James forced out a laugh.

"I'm sure my surrounding public would just love to help me," he said cockily. Lily glanced around.

"Your 'surrounding public' left the moment they realised you needed help," Lily stated matter-of-factly. "The suck-ups and wannabe's are not your real friends Potter; they just want a slice of the fame and power."

"I know," James responding suddenly sounding serious and with a small shrug. Lily sighed and took his arm in hers. James glanced down at where her fingers had contacted with the bare skin of his upper arm and shivered from the touch.

"I'm taking you back to the common room where we can sort this out."

"You did that on purpose!" James shouted as he struggled to free his leg from the disappearing step. Lily tried desperately to keep a straight face when answering him but remembered he couldn't see anyway, so resorted to silently rolling around the floor in tears of laughter.

After regaining her composure, and getting fed up of James' calls of "Evan's are you there? You haven't left me have you?" Lily yanked as hard as she could at James' arm until he finally flew from the step and ending on top of her.

"Gerroff," Lily muttered through his thick hair. James, who could see even less at this close proximity, put his hands out in front of him self to push up. "POTTER!" Lily suddenly screamed resulting in James flying from her and landing in a worried heap a few feet away. "Would you refrain from groping my boob next time!"

James' eyes widened. "That was your boob?" he asked quietly. A smirk appeared. "Just felt like a chest to me," he shrugged as he stood and brushed himself off. Lily growled.

"Just because I don't stuff my bra with chicken fillets like the rest of the bimbo's who flock around you," she retorted with a roll of her eyes.

James let out a loud chuckle before squinting his eyes to find Lily and draping his arm around her shoulder. Being at least a head taller than her, he lent his head against hers. "Oh Lily, you're a funny thing," he said simply. Lily shoved him away and surveyed him with furrowed brows.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked slowly. "You just called me Lily." James pursed his lips and dramatically sighed.

"God Evans, I've been asking you out for two years and you're surprised that I called you Lily?" he smirked. Lily placed her hands on her hips and looked at him with disgust.

"Let's not discuss your stupid game of asking me out Potter," Lily said as she began walking off. She glanced over her shoulder at James who was stood awkwardly; as though his feet were too big for his body. "Oh," she added. "And let's stick to last names from now on ok."

James frowned deeply and creased his forehead. "No," he said stubbornly. "I like the name Lily," he stated firmly as he took steady slow steps towards her. Lily watched him as he carefully stepped towards her and bit the inside of her cheek.

"Fine," she snapped before stalking off.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Lily huffed and groaned as she spun, gripped James by the arm and marched off.

They walked in a some what tense silence for a while before James could take it no longer and began to babble. He did this every time he was alone with Lily Evans; especially on their heads' rounds. He wasn't sure what made him do it but he could never hold a normal conversation with her. If he wasn't winding her up he was asking her out and annoying her, or else mumbling on about a bunch of nonsense which made him look like an idiot.

"I think everyone should have little sight," he suddenly blurted out a thought he had. Lily glanced back at him stumbling to keep up with her fast pace before looking ahead.

"Why?" she asked monotone.

"Well," James began. "Then you can't see the person you're getting to know. People are so hung up on the way other people look; they judge them before they know them. I bet if you met me somewhere you couldn't see me, and didn't know it was me, you'd like me," he said somewhat seriously.

"I thought you had a good point there Potter, until you turned it around to include you and me," she said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry Evans," he said with a shrug which caused Lily to look back at him curiously. "It was just a thought and I couldn't explain it in any other way; you get what I mean though right?" Lily nodded.

"Yes," she said quietly. James smiled at her, though he wasn't sure whether she had seen it. But she had.

"Do you know the new password?" Lily suddenly asked causing James to jump slightly. He shook his head.

"McGonagall told the head prefect but I haven't seen her yet."

"Great," Lily groaned. "We might as well wait here for someone, I doubt McGonagall's in her office." James nodded and took a seat on the floor making Lily raise an eyebrow.

"Do you know how dirty that floor is?" she asked in disgust.

"Oh come on Evans, be adventurous for once," he said wiggling his eyebrows. "Sit down." Lily pushed her lips together.

"No," she stated firmly. "And I can be adventurous sometimes."

"Prove it," James challenged. "Just sit on the floor it isn't going to kill you!" he said loudly when he got no response. He smirked when he saw an image drop down against the wall opposite him. "Well done," he teased.

Lily smiled sarcastically and folded her arms. "You know what they say about guys with blurred vision, right Potter?" Lily asked with raised eyebrows, fake worry etched in her tone. James shook his head slowly. "Lack of sex," Lily said in a sing-song voice. James choked.

"What did you just say?" he blurted.

"I'm just trying to come out with a reason for your short sightedness," Lily shrugged.

"I hope you're not trying to suggest that I don't get enough," James smirked.

"Hey," Lily exclaimed, waving her hands above her head. "It's just what I've heard," she stated.

"Actually I get my sight, or lack there of, from my father," James snorted and leant his head against the wall. "The blind bat."

"Look who's talking," Lily chirped back. James waved off the comment and put his head in his hands, silently cursing his father for passing him on his lack of sight instead of his controllable hair. James had inherited his mop from his mother, but it wasn't too bad; he had learnt how to use it to his advantage.

Lily stretched her feet out in front of her, so that they were almost touching James', and noticed how big his feet were. "You have unusually large feet," she stated as though commenting on the weather. James quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, you know what they say about guys with large feet don't you?" he asked huskily.

"Yes," Lily replied. "They have to buy bigger socks." Her tone dripped with amusement.

"Knock that smirk off your face Evans, it's not very becoming of you," James said simply as he fidgeted to find a more comfortable position. Lily kicked his foot violently and crossed her arms.

"How do you do that?" she whinged and continued after his confused look. "How do you know what I'm doing with my face when you can't even see me?"

"Just do," James shrugged. "After years of looking at you I suppose I've picked up on things."

"Looking at me?" Lily questioned, unsure of whether to be creeped out or flattered.

"Yes," James said softly. "You're nice to look at Lily."

The corridor went silent apart from James' constant drumming of his fingers against the floor, until a shrill voice echoed around the hall.

"Jamsie!" The voice called from the other end of the Gryffindor corridor. A girl came bounding towards them, her over large chest threatening to knock her out if she bounced any higher. As she got closer Lily was startled by her bright blue eyes; they were amazing. She flicked her hair around her back and Lily watched as the light shone from it, hurting her eyes. It stopped just below her back and Lily looked away jealously; she'd always wanted hair that long. Hers was long, just not long enough.

"Anna," James replied with a charming smile.

"Where are your glasses James?" Anna asked in a childish voice when she noticed his plain face.

"I lost them," James said with a wave of his hand as he looked at Lily. Anna followed his gaze and set her eyes on Lily before snapping them back to James.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked softly.

"Well," James began with a smirk at Lily. "I am spending time with the wonderful Miss Evans." Anna narrowed her eyes at Lily who smiled sarcastically back.

"Why?" Anna asked as though it were a ridiculous thing to be doing. James tilted his head slightly; he hated bitchy girls and she was the biggest bitch in the school. Fair enough, she was good for a nice snog in a broom closet but James was growing up, no matter how much he tried to deny it. He wanted to be able to hold a conversation with a girl; he was one of the cleverest pupils in the school. This was the main reason he liked Lily.

James Potter had taken to asking out Lily Evans for the last two years. At first it was a physical attraction, she was a girl he hadn't been able to charm yet. But, as time went on, he found him self becoming more and more attracted to her mind and the way she thought. She was the only person, bar Remus, who managed to challenge his own mind. Even so, he wasn't able to show her his true feelings. Every time he was near her he felt the need to show off and even retorted to winding her up. If anything, he was pretty sure he was pushing her away.

James stared at Anna. "Because I like talking to her," he said simply.

"Why?" Anna repeated again through narrowed eyes.

"Because she's fun to talk to," James replied slowly.

"You never want to talk to me!" Anna suddenly exploded. "When you see me the first thing you want to do is drag me into an empty closet or classroom." James sighed.

"Yes, Anna dear, you're right," he began. "But this is because you're no fun to speak to. You know nothing that is of importance and only ever want to gossip or bitch about other people, or else talk about yourself," he shook his head. "You need to grow up."

Anna's eyes widened and she stalked off in a huff.

Lily was looking at James with her mouth hanging open in shock; she couldn't believe he had just done that. Regaining her composure she fitted her face with a smirk. "Looks like you won't be getting any action from the school whore anymore," she said laughing. James shrugged.

"She shouldn't have insulted you like that," he said simply.

Lily could not understand this boy. "Maybe because you can't see who've forgotten how stunning that girl is," Lily told him.

"What's stunning about her?" James asked curiously. Lily let out a heavy breath and stood, getting some of the feeling back in her legs.

"Everything," she said throwing her hands up. Lily had always thought she was weird looking; red hair, pale skin and bright green eyes. She looked like a leprechaun. She'd always envied those super skinny girls with perfect tanned skin, long legs and shinny blonde hair. She had always wanted to be a blonde but as she grew up started to despise the colour, stating that she hated it made her self feel better. "Her neck high legs, her perfect tanned skin, her shinny waist long blonde hair, her bright blue eyes-"

"Her bright blue eyes?" James asked incredulously. "Evans your eyes are a hundred times nicer than hers."

"They're just green," she blurted out. "Grass is green," she rolled her green eyes.

"They're not like a grass green," James responded standing up. "They're like an emerald green, bight and shinning so much more brighter than Anna's hair." He took a large step so that he was stood directly in front of Lily and all he could see where startling pools of green.

"She's still blonde," Lily replied taking a step away from him so that she leant against the wall. She could not believe she was stood here with James Potter, discussing the things she hated about her self and envied in other girls. James sighed. "And don't contradict your self and tell me red is better than blonde Potter."

"Lily I'm an idiot," James suddenly said putting his head in his hands. Here was the girl he'd wanted for two years, vulnerable and insecure, and he had a feeling it was jerks like him that made her feel this way. "People laugh at the colour red because it's different. I've said some pretty bad stuff about it but it's because everything else about you is perfect; including your hair. It makes you unique and different and reflects your personality in everyway," he laughed slightly. "Fiery and witty and sarcastic," he leant a hand on her cheek. "And beautiful." Lily's breath caught in her throat and she felt her self leaning into his touch. She was glad he couldn't see her because she felt her cheeks grow hot.

"James," Lily breathed as she watch him lean closer and close his eyes. Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

"Ouch!" Lily exclaimed as she pushed her palm into her eye and rubbed.

"I'm sorry!" James said quickly. "Was that your eye?" he asked biting down on his lip. Lily laughed but stopped when she felt his hand on the side of her face, his thumb softly rubbing the area near her eye. He leant slightly so that he could look into her eyes, as though asking for permission and she felt her self nod. He must have known because again she was watching as he moved closer.

Closer.

Closer.

"Prongs!" a deep voice shouted from the end of the corridor. James growled something under his breath and looked at Lily with a sigh. Lily laughed and squeezed his hand which she hadn't realised she was holding.

James turned reluctantly towards his friend. "Padfoot," he said slowly trying to stop himself from snapping. Sirius was holding something out in his hands. "My glasses!" James exclaimed as he snatched them from Sirius' grasped and slipped them onto his nose.

"I had to beat some little creep from fifth year for them," he said nodding his head. "He was trying to sell them to some girls," he leant in closer. "Some were offering some serious amounts mate, you might want to think about getting a couple more pairs," he winked and then spotted Lily. "Evans," he said with a small bow. "Come on James I had to leave Snivellus with Peter and you know he's not too good with the binding spell."

Sirius made his way off up the corridor and James turned back to Lily. "So what do you say Evans, Hogsmead next weekend?"

Lily pursed her lips and looked off to the side as though in thought. "I don't know Potter," she said slowly with a smirk on her face. "You are about to go bully a fellow student-"

"He deserves it," James said wide-eyed and innocent.

"And if I said yes now it would be ending my track record," she continued as though he'd never interrupted. James watched her with a cringe; still expecting a no. Lily laughed. "I'm not a double D like the rest of the girl you date you know?" she said seriously.

James took her hands in his. "They're big enough for me," he replied equally as serious before the pair burst out laughing and began their journey outside, ignoring the bewildered looks from on-lookers. Ignoring the catcalls from Sirius. Enjoying the time they had left in true marauder fashion.

"James, stop looking down my top."

"Just making sure you did have _something_ there."


End file.
